


Pretty Eyes

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pretty Eyes by Alex Goot, Songfic, drabble kind of thing really, very fluffy oooh, very small mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Dan fell in love with about Phil was his eyes. You could always tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling, just by looking into them, and God, the view was incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Eyes

Blue was the first thing he saw in the morning. 

Dan would always joke about his boyfriend being creepy, staring at him when he was asleep like that, but it made his heart stutter whenever he woke up and glanced at the oceans that were fixed in Phil's eyes. It was breathtaking and never failed to make him realize just how happy he was. 

The first thing Dan fell in love with about Phil was his eyes. You could always tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling, just by looking into them, and God, the view was incredible

Back when he was younger, and could only look at Phil through a computer screen, he always felt like the glitchy pixels didn't do him much justice. And when they had finally, finally, had a chance to meet for the first time, Dan couldn't breathe. His eyes, God, his eyes were the most gorgeous pieces of art he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. And he would never admit, even to this day, that he'd written a few songs about them, accompanied by the shaky chords of his keyboard. 

"I love you."

When the words had first slipped past his lips, Dan had been terrified. Phil had been kissing his neck lazily, both of them sprawled out under the covers of their new bed. It had been a week since they moved to London, and they still had barely unpacked, boxes and bags stacked in their respective rooms. And Phil paused for a second, because that was new, they had never declared love to each other in the years they'd been dating. With so much stress and work keeping them busy, and even more drama, they had never ha a chance to. 

Dan held his breath, his mind scolding him for being so stupid and hasty, this wasn't exactly an ideal time or setting for something like that. 

But Phil sat up, straddling his waist, and the look on his face had Dan relaxing slightly. 

"You mean that?" Phil asked quietly, his eyes shining happily even though he looked a bit apprehensive. Dan grabbed both of his hands, tangling their fingers together. 

"'Course I do." Dan said, and sat up so they were face to face. Close enough for him to see that, shit, Phil was crying, tears slowly trekking down his cheek. Dan frowned. "Sorry, I... was that too fast or something? I just wanted you to know."

Phil laughed, wiping his face. "No, no it's fine, I'm happy." He said thickly. "I love you, too."

He leaned down and kissed him a bit sloppily, smiling and even laughing slightly, and Dan could feel the wetness of his tears. But it was the best kiss they'd shared in a long time. 

Even when he was angry, he was a beautifully furious angel. He'd yell and argue with Dan, and his eyes would convey nothing but irritation, and Dan would love him even more. 

"You know how fucking important that was to me, Dan." Phil exclaimed, yanking his socks off and throwing them on the floor, closely followed by his suit jacket and tie. "Just this one time, I wanted to have a nice evening with them, without any arguing or bitterness."

"Well, I'm sorry if your friends are judge mental assholes who can't see past their stuck up noses." Dan replied just as irately, kicking his shoes off. 

"You couldn't put up with them for an hour? Would it really have killed you?"

"I was not going to let them talk about me like that!" Dan said, staring at Phil disbelievingly. "As if I don't know what I'm doing with my life, and I won't achieve anything. And I can't believe you would let them!"

"I just don't want them as enemies." Phil sighed. "I've known them for too long to just thrown them away."

"Maybe it's time you made some new friends."

"And maybe you can sleep on the couch tonight." Phil growled, grabbing one of the pillows on their bed and shoving into Dan's arm, pushing him into the hall before slamming the door. Dan stood there, shocked, for a moment.

"You're so fucking immature sometimes!" Dan yelled. Grumbling to himself, he shuffled to the living room and made himself as comfortable as he could on the couch cushions. 

The next morning, Phil had apologized profusely with coffee and pleading words, and his eyes looked so dull and empty that Dan had kissed him deeply and forgiven him instantly. 

They went through a lot of rough patches, but they knew in the long run it shouldn't affect how much they meant to each other. So they never dwelled on them or too long, and things were okay. 

But his favorite moments were when they were completely alone, encased in their own world of passion and lust, and Phil would always look at him like he was the world and everything in it. 

Dan choked out a breath, gripping Phil's shoulders as he pushed into him, slowly but heavily, and he was on cloud nine. All he could see, and feel and hear was Phil.

"You're so beautiful." Phil whispered into his ear, his hands on Dan's thighs, lifting them slightly as he kept his pace. "Fuck, Dan, I love you so much."

They were so blue, his eyes, and Dan was so lost in them, it was the only thing he could properly focus on. They pulled him in and drowned him in the best way possible, and the only thing he could do was say thank you. 

"Good morning." Phil muttered against Dan's shoulder, their bodies practically tangled under the sheets. It was barely daylight, the sky still a jaded blue that offered no light to see. But damn, Dan could still see Phil's eyes, catching on the smallest glints of brightness and he could make out every emotion in them. Content, happy, sated, beautifully sated. 

"Morning, you spoon. Why is it so early?" Dan groaned, nuzzling into Phil's hair. 

"Cause that's how time works, Dan." Phil said with a giggle that made Dan's insides twist. "Wake up when it's early, sleep when it's late."

"I think it's reverse for me."

"Because you always break the rules, I suppose?"

"You fucking bet." Dan grumbled, closing his eyes once again. But Phil shook him again, making him groan in frustration. "Hate you."

Phil scoffed gently, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
